


Goodbye kiss

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Prompt: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”





	Goodbye kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble in this ship, but I need my stontonio content!!

As Peter was about to leave his house to attend another court session, he was stopped by his boyfriend.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Antonio asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that made Stone wish he didn't have to work.

Smirking, he walked over to the other man and leaned down to kiss him. One of those kisses that they only shared alone, with lust and love mixed into it. The ones that made anyone dizzy with its intensity.

When they broke apart, a blush painted Antonio's cheeks. Slowly, he raised his hand and opened it. Only to reveal Stone's house keys.

"I-I meant this, but thanks..." He whispered, looking away.

Peter leaned down and kissed him goodbye one more time. He couldn't resist it- Antonio was just too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt here in the comments or on my tumblr: yourcrazyshipper


End file.
